The game and the apparatus for playing the game involve the use of an aerodynamic disc, commonly known as a Frisbee, which is popular and in common use today. The so-called Frisbee generally consists of a dish-like disc which is thrown on a horizontal plane into the air and, due to its construction, it sails or floats in the air and ultimately lands on the ground if permitted to do so. These aerodynamic discs sail in the air in the direction in which they are thrown and they fall to the ground at the limit of the extent to which they are thrown. However, in the present invention, the aerodynamic disc utilized in this game is arranged so that it has a boomerang effect, that is, it is thrown away from the user or the one who launches it, and it will hover and then return to at least the proximity of the location from which it was thrown or launched.
With the disc having the boomerang effect as mentioned, it can be utilized in playing a game where the disc is thrown into the air and is permitted to return to a target area on the ground where various target sections are marked with different numerical values, and thus a final score can be tallied for each player who alternately throws the disc. Further, the aerodynamic disc of this invention is provided with a central opening extending through the disc and with wings connected to the disc adjacent the opening, all so that the boomerang effect is achieved.
In summary, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for playing a game where a disc can be thrown into the air and it can land on a target area on the ground so that the player's score can be noted and tallied.